America's will
by Fat Cat Productions
Summary: America shows everyone a dose of his mean side and his states and memorials... story may make no sense
1. Chapter 1

Yawn, America was unbelievably tired. Considering that America is super-hyper, tiredness is new for him. He was exhausted from flying to Germany instead of France and the unlikely chance of rain in France, it rained, fan-fucking-tastic. So now he had to nation hop, which was like 5 espressos to drink to get himself awake. sighing, America grudgingly walked in the meeting room, super frustrated as it is, opened the door calmly.

_'Thank GOD' _ America thought _'I thought I'd bust the door and that would suck even more, I'd have to deal with France.' _ America, pistol clutched in one hand, big-ass coffee in the other walked in as calmly as he could without busting into rage mode. England and France were fighting, the Asian countries squabbling over nothing useful, Russia bullying the Baltic countries, the Nordics doing same old things.

_' Go figure' _America thought bluntly. Almost every trading partner noticed him come in and silenced when America was frowning and no one ever saw America frown. They all jumped when America suddenly shouted ''I HOPE YOUR'E DONE PULLING PANSIES OUT OF YOUR ASSES BECAUSE THERE IS A NEW WA-'' America was interupted

'' What? A new way to genetically mutate a hero? ooh, or a giant robot? What's new Retard?'' the smug country, Afghanistan mimicked

America clenched his jaw as Afghanistan continued '' Your'e as retarded as the Al Qiudans (or however you spell it :/) who missed the White House and hit the Twin Towers inst-'' Afghanistan was cut off by America tackling him KC Chiefs - style and held his pistol threatingly close to Afghanistan then asking '' What?''

Now Afghanistan knew he found America's weak side and continued '' I said , the planes should have killed all of the pigs that represent your'e fucked up governme-'' Everyone gasped as America shot Afghanistan and told him '' It's Democracy, BITCH!'' Afghanistan whimpered as he asked '' Why'd ya shoot me in the dick?'' and America answered nonchalantly '' You had the balls to intimidate me and my ways so I castrated you so it won't happen again , okay?''

Everyone in the room was nervous, I mean NERVOUS, it was crazy and everyone was sweating, except Russia who asked '' It seems you're having a bad day, Da?'' Russia has seen America pissed off before and it was pretty scary, so coming from him you should beware the bitchy America.

America sighed and continued'' Yes, today was pretty hectic and that damn ' dumbass frantzuskiy takist i glupyye piloty' last time using a taxi in France. Ever.'' America spaced out before he continued " Please excuse the mess, France. Oh and I found a new way to find energy.''

England, obviously flustered and angry said '' It better not be something stupid.'' England barely finished him before America pistol whipped him and said " SHUT THE FUCK UP! Anyways, we can get power from the sun, My scientists have discovered how to capture solar power to charge a phone. Isn't that awesome? This will truly solve Global Warming, or at least slow it down a lot.'' America was smiling his usual smile and there was a gleam in his eye, a gleam of satisfaction. Germany suddenly said " Where iz vis phone that you talked about?"

America, still with a look of pride, took out his phone with weird black panels on it and said ''I had Trovinski and Dubschmeit install these solar panels on my phone, so if I place it in sunlight, like so-'' America continued after he put his phone on the windowsill-'' it will charge in a few hours. Look, it's at 23% now , so I will check the battery after the meeting.'' Everyone looked curious.

Poland piped up and said '' Those names, like totally sound Russian and German.'' America turned to Poland and said '' Yes, their grandparents moved to America during WWII.'' A couple of nations looked sad as they remembered the devastation. America continued with a sad look in his eyes '' Which reminds me, I am holding a candlelight memorial in Kansas City, Mo, the city in the middle of my country, at the Union station and the WWI memorial Statues on Pearl Harbor Day, which is December 7th for any of the countries affected.'' Japan looked guilty but America told Japan quietly '' It's okay if you don't come, I understand'' and with that he continued sadly '' I won't take it against you if you don't come, it's more for the people of Missouri to mourn for their loss. it won't be like 4th of July'' Germany's eyes stared in to space while his face darkened.

England woke up and groggily said '' What did I miss?'' France told him '' Angleterre, America found a way to harness solar power and has invited any countries affected by the world wars.''


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day everyone was amazed to find that America's phone ACTUALLY charged. " Vis is Wunderbar, America, I guess the future WILL get better thanks to the Americans,'' Germany reluctantly said. Everyone was suprised that America ACTUALLY did something to help the Earth. " yea, never thought it would happen did ya? Neither did I, my people were having quite a heated debate. We couldn't decide to stay with coal and nuclear power or transfer to all natural resources like wind and water.'' America sheepishly smiled as he finished. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! YOU DISCOVERED WIND AND WATER POWER TOO?'' England shouted. America, smiling an unusually bright smile with actual meaning behind it replied a simple 'Yep'.

"Well, bloody git, I have to say that I never expected this, ecapecially from you.'' America felt a real sense of joy burst inside him as all of the other nations were congragulating him and he replied '' Ya never thought idiot America would figure this out huh?''

Over the next few weeks he signed contracts with the nations who wanted solar power and someone was finally figuring out America.

December came around and America announced his absence for the next day. With that he left the room and a couple other nations also announced they're absence which were the Axis ( Germany, Japan, Italies and Prussia) and the Allies.

Since the meeting was in Japan, America decided to fly him and his guests over the Atlantic, only to stop in Pearl Harbor to refuel the private plane. " Since the harbor is a few miles away, I want to visit an old friend. There is a museum like right above the U.S.S Arizona, it's pretty cool" America stated. all of the nations agreed. And with that simple nod, America walked them over to the museum.

The nations gasped in wonder as the museum was practically on the middle of the battleship. Japan looked pretty guilty but America just told him '' Without you, we would have never figured out this new system of architechture.'' Japan looked a bit better. " Wow, America, I'm just getting more and more impressed with you're ingenuity'' England praised. All of the other nations nodded in agreement. " Is Hawaii always this sunny?'' Russia asked, "Yea, you should see it in the summer, it's like 20 degrees hotter than this'' Everyone just took a moment to bask in Hawaii's beauty.

'' America, this is one of the rare times I'll say that you're beautiful, Da?'' Russia said ,America flushed a deep pink '' T-thanks, Russia'' America stuttered. He hasn't ever been complimented on by another nation. " How about we each choose a state to visit ,hmm?'' America said.

" Da'' Russia said, again the other nations were just silenct as they kept on looking at the beautiful island.

**A.N thank you readers, if anyone is reading this... please please leave reveiws. just one is all i need o continue with this story... Spoiler alert... Prussia wants to go to St. louis, mo wonder why? Because budweiser was created and is still crafted there owo**


End file.
